


Teenage love story

by Persephonethebringerofdeath



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonethebringerofdeath/pseuds/Persephonethebringerofdeath
Summary: And now she has woken up to the harsh reality that all her life she followed a lie.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	Teenage love story

How did she end up like this. Crying alone in the cold rain. Tears cascading down her red blotchy cheeks, nose running and chest heaving. Little pitiful whimpers leaving her mouth. 

Heartbroken.

She was heartbroken. It wasn't supposed to be that way. Her mind delusional from all those teen movies. Stuffed to the brim with unrealistic expectations. 

And now she has woken up to the harsh reality that all her life she followed a lie. A false truth only created to bring in money.

The denial and forced optimism, are coming back to her bringing along the shame and humiliation she is currently facing.

He was her so called love of her life. They were supposed to be together till the end of times.

Then why was she alone right at this moment, where she was drowning in her emotions.

Where was he goddammit? He was supposed to follow her in the pouring rain and tell her I love you. They would have kissed and after that nothing would ever be able to break their love for each other.

But it was only her, wet and freezing. Deep down knowing he isn't going to come. He would rather stick his tongue down some whores throat.

It hurt so bad. In all of her young seventeen years on earth she felt never like dying more than she does right now.

She wished they would have never met each other. That she didn't gave him her first kiss and virginity.

It was to be perfect to be true. Everything seemed to dreamlike in the beginning. He was the bad boy, the jock, the popular kid and she was the cheerleader beloved by everyone, smart and sassy, she had the boys fall like dominos.

They shared the same circle, it was only a matter of time until they became a couple.   
A party, underage drinking, drugs and all , really was the only push they needed. 

Both outside, far enough to be alone. The party becoming to much for the two of them. He asked her to be his girlfriend and she like the dumb bitch she was, was ecstatic, over the fucking moon. 

What a big mistake it was. He would bring nothing but pain and self-esteem issues with him. 

They argued constantly over nothing. They would break up more often than she can remember. Shortly after their argument they would make up and come back together. And every time she thought this time around its forever. 

She was so fucking stupid. She can't remember one time where they talked about something important. All they did was having sex. 

Their love was shallow and could be barely called that. They were nothing but acquaintances that fucked like rabbits. 

And now everything has fallen apart.

It still hurts, she was crying over something nonexistent. The only thing broken were her dreams of the perfect love story. 

What she doesn't know yet is that the world isn't going down and she will get over it. And that she has yet to experience what true love is. 

The movies didn't tell her when she was growing up and now she had to experience at first hand what it really meant to be a teenager in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I posted ever. English isn't my first language and it can be that my grammar and spelling could have errors. I would loveto hear what you have to say the good, the bad, etc. Every feedback can be a learning experience so don't be afraid to critique my work.


End file.
